Protector or Destroyer
by Rheren-chan
Summary: Naruto seorang jinchuriki yang diabaikan oleh keluarganya, disiksa oleh warga tiap harinya. Apakah jalan yang akan dipilih oleh naruto, melindungi atau mengahancurkan desanya
1. Chapter 1

**Konohagakure no Sato**

 _Pov on_

Kenapa..? Kenapa setiap hari-nya aku diperlakukan seperti ini..!?

Apa salah-ku pada mereka, sehingga tiap hari-nya aku disiksa seperti layak-nya binatang...!?

Bahkan saat ini aku habis saja disiksa oleh mereka, tapi kenapa mereka masih mengejar-ku. _Kami_ dengarkan dan tolong anak malang ini, aku mohon beri aku kekuatan untuk membalas perbuatan mereka, aku sudah tak kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Protect or Destroyer**

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasi, Action, Humor dan Romance ( Semoga bisa )**

 **Pair : Naruto U X ... ?**

 **Rating : T ( M untuk adegan pembunuhan-nya )**

 **Warning : Typo, Cerita Gaje, Author-nya masih belajar, OOC, Strong!Naru, MinaKushi!Alive Mainstream, Alur kecepatan, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Note : Cerita ini hanya untuk sebagai hiburan kalau ada hal yang dapat menyinggung perasaan semua Reader mohon dimaaf-kan. Karena Author-nya masih belajar jadi mohon bimbingan-nya senpai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini aku sedang berlari kencang dari kejaran para warga, ya begitulah aktifitas sehari-hari ku. Caci maki, siksaan, hinaan, umpatan, dan banyak hal buruk lain-nya yang dilakukan oleh mereka pada-ku. Entah kapan mereka semua bosan untuk melakukan itu, aku hanya seorang bocah berumur enam tahun mana mungkin aku sanggup melawan puluhan orang dewasa, sungguh lucu tubuh-ku bahkan telah mendapat luka yang benar-benar parah tapi mereka masih saja ingin terus meniksa-ku.

Walaupun tubuh-ku berdarah begitu banyak-nya tapi aku masih saja dapat berlari, mungkin benar kata para warga tersebut, bahwa aku adalah monster.

 _Syutt! Cpraat!_

Aku langsung memegang bahuku ketika sebuah kunai berhasil melukai bahkan membuat darah menyembur dari bahu kananku. Aku tolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, dapat kulihat puluhan warga bahkan diantara mereka ada beberapa remaja yang tengah menggenggam kunai di belakang ku.

 _Syutt! Tap!_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung saja aku berbelok kekiri saat seorang ninja yang ku taksir berada diperingkat Genin melemparkan kunai kearah ku. Aku berhasil menghindari kunai tersebut dan menancap di sebuah dinding rumah, tapi langkah ku harus berhenti saat di hadapanku ada beberapa warga yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum remeh kepada ku.

" Minggir...!" Teriak ku pada mereka

Para warga tersebut tak mengidahkan teriakan ku, ku genggam erat bahu kanan ku dan berlari kedepan berniat menerjang dan menerobos kumpulan warga di depan ku. Tapi aku yang notabene-nya hanya seorang bocah enam tahun tentu saja tak memiliki tenaga untuk menerobos kedepan, tanpa belas kasihan sedikit-pun seorang pria kekar menamparku dengan kuat hingga aku terpelanting kepelakang.

 _Plak! Bruk!_

Air mataku langsung menitik dan membasahi pipiku saat aku tak dapat menahan rasa sakit akibat tamparan tersebut, tapi hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan tertawa kencang oleh para bajingan di depan ku ini. Dengan teriakan keras aku berlari kearah pria yang menamparku tadi dan memukul-mukul perut-nya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi usahaku tak membuahkan hasil bahkan aku didorong dengan kuat hingga sedikit kebelakang.

 _Swush! Bugh! Bruk!_

Walaupun aku berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhku dari dorongan kuat tersebut tapi aku langsung merasakan sakit di perutku karena sebuah tendangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disampingku hingga aku terpelanting kesamping dan menabrak pagar kayu hingga hancur.

" Kwahaha... rasakan itu bocah... kami belum puas menyiksa mu tadi... kami tak akan berbelas kasihan pada mu, bersiap-siap lah..!"

Tubuhku gemetar seketika, aku angkat kepala ku dan kutatap dengan sendu semua orang didepan ku ini. " To-tolong ampuni aku, tubuhku sudah terasa mau hancur... hiks.. tolong ampuni akuuu... hiks.."

" Kwahaha... menangislah dengan kuat bocah, tangisan mu itu sebuah lagu merdu bagi kami... Kwaaahaaha..."

" Sudahlah lebih baik kita habisi saja dia secepatnya, tangan ku sudah gatal dari tadi."

Mendengar itu aku langsung menundukan kepalaku kembali, suara derap kaki dengan jelas ku dengar, mereka juga ketawa senang lalu mulai menyiksaku dengan sangat kejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhku tak dapat kugerakan saat ini. Bahu, kepala, punggung, kaki, bahkan seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri saat ini. Air mata ku berhenti menetes, aku yakin air mata ini sudah habis karena menangis berkepanjangan, dengan sisa tenaga yang ku miliki aku berdiri dan berjalan terseok-seok kearah apartemen-ku.

Benci... Dalam hatiku mulai tumbuh rasa benci dan dendam pada penduduk desa terkutuk ini, aku pasti akan membalas perbuatan mereka, tunggu saja konoha.

Walaupun aku berjalan dengan pelan tapi pada akhir-nya aku berhasil sampai di apartemenku, aku melangkah kedalam dan langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri di kasurku.

 _Mindscape_

Aku membuka mata ku dengan pelan, mengarahkan direksi penglihatanku untuk melihat-lihat tempat yang sedang kukunjungi saat ini. Disekelilingku dapat kulihat sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi beberpa obor yang terletak di dinding-nya, lantai yang digenangi air yang cukup keruh kulihat dibawahku menggenangi lantai yang saat ini kupijak.

 _Grrghh_

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara menyeramkan barusan, kulihat didepan ku terdapat sebuah kurungan raksasa dan ditengah-nya terdapat sebuah kanji _' Segel '_ . Didalam kurungan tersebut terdapat sepasang mata merah dengan pupil hitam vertikal yang tampak sangaat menyeramkan.

Ku beranikan untuk menanya pada makhluk didepan ku ini. " Si-siapa kau..!?"

Perlahan aku melihat sepasang mata tersebut mulai meninggi menandakan ia bangkit dari tiduran-nya. Tubuhku bergetar dan menegang saat melihat seekor rubah berbulu jingga yang memiliki sembilan ekor melambai-lambai dibelakang-nya menatap ku dengan tajam.

" **Kyubi..! Orang-orang biasa memanggilku, Kyubi."** Ucap rubah itu dengan suara berat kearah ku

" T-tapi bukan kah kau sudah-"

" – **mati. Kheh tidak ada orang yang bisa membunuhku, mereka hanya berhasil menyegel ku." Potong rubah yang kuketahui bernama Kyubi ini**

" **Naruto.. apa aku membenci mereka yang sudah membuat mu seperti ini..!?"**

Kaget.. aku langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyubi tersebut, ku tundukan kepalaku dan menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar. " Ya, aku benci mereka semua..."

" **Aku akan memberi mu seluruh kekuatanku, Naruto.."** Jawab Kyubi hingga ku mengangkat wajah ku karena terkejut, aku melihat sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah seram rubah di depanku ini. **" Tutuplah mata mu aku akan mengalirkan cakra-ku dan menghubungkan saluran cakra kita lewat** _ **Hakke no fuin**_ **ini."**

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menutup mata ku. Perlahan aku merasakan tubuhku terasa menghangat dan mata kanan ku tib-tiba panas seakan terbakar. " Aaaarrkhh..."

Semenit kemudian mataku tak merasakan sakit lagi, dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal aku memegang mata kanan ku sambil bertanya pada Kyubi. " Hah.. hah.. apa yang kau lakukan pada ku..!?"

" **Tenang saja, aku tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kok. Kalau begitu kembali lah dan kau lihat sendiri di cermin apa yang terjadi pada mata mu."**

" Hah.. hah.. hah.. Bagaimana cara-nya...!?"

" **Pejamkan matamu dan fokuslah."**

Aku pun langsung menutup mata ku. Saat aku membuka mataku aku melihat langit-langit apartemenku, aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku telah sembuh dan semua luka lebamku hilang seketika mungkin ini efek kekuatan kyubi tadi pikirku.

Mengingat apa yang tadi Kyubi katakan padaku, aku langsung berjalan kearah cermin dan melihat keadaan mataku. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat mata kanan ku memiliki pupil berwarna hijau keputihan. " Ada apa dengan mata ku..!?"

Sebuah suara menyahut dalam pikiran-ku **"** _ **Jougan**_ **, itulah nama mata mu. Sebuah Doujutsu yang belum pernah ada dimuka bumi ini, dan jujur aku sendiri belum tau apa kekuatan-nya."**

" A-apa maksud mu..!? Doujutsu..!? apa pula itu..!?"

" **Lebih jauh lagi besok saja aku menjelaskan-nya pada mu, Naruto. Istirahatlah tubuh mu masih lelah karena hal tadi."**

" Oi.. Oy... jelaskan dulu Kyubi."

Aku tak mendengar lagi suara Kyubi di dalam pikiranku, mungkin ia memang benar aku istirahat saja dulu dan besok aku akan minta penjelasan pada-nya.

 **xx0xx**

Tak terasa malam telah berlalu dengan cepat, aku pun bangun dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku, tak perlu waktu lama aku telah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian ku. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur berniat untuk membuat ramen instan untuk serapan ku dan memakan-nya dengan lahap.

Saat selesai makan tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan ku. **" Hei Naruto, masuklah kealam bawah sadar mu, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu.."**

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berkosentrasi berniat pergi kealam dimana aku bertemu dengan Kyubi. Setelah berada di tempat genangan air ini Kyubi langsung berbicara padaku. **" Naruto apakah kau menyadari saat ini kekuatan mu bertambah..!?"**

"..."

Karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaan-nya Kyubi pun melanjutkan perkataan-nya. **" Seperti yang kau rasakan saat kau memejamkan mata kau kemarin, aku telah menyambungkan seluruh cakra kita cuman kau harus belajar cara mengendalikan kekuatanku. Dan satu lagi tentang mata mu itu, Doujutsu yang disebut Jougan oleh seseorang yang aku hormati, dia tak memberi tau apa kekuatan-nya jadi kau sendirilah yang akan mencari tau apa fungsi mata tersebut."**

" Bagaimana cara aku mencari tau nya bodoh..!?"

" **Ya tentu saja dengan latihan, oh iya nanti aku sendirilah yang akan melatih mu. Terserah kau mau apa setelah kau kuat tapi yang jelas aku kasihan pada mu karena melewati hal seperti kemarin."**

" Kalau begitu mohon bantuan-nya Kyubi.."

" Hn,"

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Aku langsung memejamkan mataku dan pergi dari situ.

Aku membuka mataku dan tiba-tiba aku melihat dua Anbu datang dihadapan-ku. " Naruto, Sandaime-sama memanggilmu dan aku disuruh menjemput mu."

" Ya, baiklah." Jawabku seadanya dan kedua Anbu itu membawa ku pergi

 **xx0xx**

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kusus Sandaime di depan-ku. " Masuk..!"

Setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam aku membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam-nya. Aku dapat melihat seorang pria tua yang tengah menghisap rokok-nya dengan tenang sambil memegang sebuah gulungan dimeja-nya.

" Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja..!?" Tanya pria tua tersebut

" Aku baik-baik saja kok, Jii-sama." Balas ku

" Ku dengar kemarin kau akan dibunuh oleh penduduk desa..!?"

" Iya, tapi sekarang aku sudah sehat kok, Jii."

" Syukurlah, oh iya mulai besok kau akan masuk akademi ninja aku sudah mendaftarkan mu disana."

" Terimakasih Jii-sama, aku sungguh baik padaku." Balas ku dengan senyum hangat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **T.B.C**_

 _ **A/N : Waah fict yang sangat Gaje dari ku, gimana menurut kalian..!? aku mohon bimbingan-nya senpai. Please Review ya bagiku Review kalian sungguh berarti, aku akan menerima apapun walaupun flame, kan wajar saya masih newbie harus benyak belajar kedepan-nya lagi.**_

 _ **Karena Chapter ini yang pertama jadi ya hanya segini dulu deh, insya Allah chapter depan akan panjang. Kalau gitu aku undur diri dulu deh, bye..**_


	2. Hari pertama di akademi

_Mindscape_

Disebuah tempat yang minim cahaya, terdapat seorang bocah yang tengah merangkai beberapa _handseal,_ seketika _handseal_ tersebut sudah selesai dirangkai tiba-tiba disekitar tubuh bocah itu mengeluarkan asap.

 _Poft..!_

Tubuh kecil bocah tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang pria tua dengan pipa asap dimulut-nya.

 _Poft..!_

Lima detik kemudian asap kembali muncul dan tubuh kecil bocah tadi kembali seperti semula." Hehe.. Bagaimana..!? aku hebatkan..!". Bocah tersebut berujar dengan senang kearah rubah raksaa didepan-nya

Dengan mata yang terlihat bosan rubah yang bernama kuubi tadi menjawab. **" Ciih.. sombong..! Baiklah karena kau dengan mudah berhasil menguasai beberapa jutsu dasar bagi seorang ninja, jadi sekarang aku akan mengajarkan mu** _ **Ninjutsu**_ **, Naruto."**

" Ninjutsu, baiklah.." Naruto menjawab dengan tatapan meyakinkan

" **Tapi Naruto, aku harus mengetahui elemen dasar milik mu dulu."**

" Bagaimana cara-nya..!?"

Secara ajaib entah dari mana datang-nya sebuah kertas tiba-tiba jatuh di tangan Naruto setelah ia menyelesaikan pertanyaan pada Kyuubi, dengan tatapan heran Naruto mengangkat kertas tersebut kearah Kyuubi. " Ini kertas apa..!?"

" **Dengan kertas itu kau bisa tau elemen dasar mu, Naruto."** Balas Kyuubi

Sebelah alis Naruto langsung terangkat menandakan ia tengah bingung. " Bagaimana cara kerja-nya!?"

" **Cukup kau aliri saja chakra mu kekertas itu dan kalau kertas itu terbakar berarti kau memiliki api, basah berarti air, kalau kertas-nya berkerut berarti kau memiliki elemen listrik, kalau kertas tersebut melebur lalu hancur berarti tanah, dan kalau kertas tersebut terbelah berarti elemen kau adalah angin." Jelas Kyuubi**

" Baiklah akan kucoba." Ucap Naruto

Naruto menjepit kertas tersebut di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah-nya, memfokuskan pikiran-nya dan mengaliri sedikit chakra-nya. Tiba-tiba kertas tersebut terbelah menjadi dua dan dua belahan itu masing-masing melebur dan terbakar.

" **Tak kusangka kau memiliki tiga elemen dasar Naruto. Pertama mungkin aku akan mengajarkan mu elemen api untuk saat ini."** Ucap Kyuubi

" Yeey.. bagus, kita belajar sekarang kan Kyuubi..!?"

" **Sebelum itu buatlah satu bunshin, aku akan mengambil alih pikiran bunshin mu itu dan menunjukan pada mu secara langsung** _ **handseal**_ **yang dibutuhkan."** Ucap Kyuubi

" Baiklah." Ucap Naruto dan membentuk handseal seperti tanda tambah.

 _( Bunshin no Jutsu )_

 _Poft..!_

Sebuah tiruan dirinya tercipta disamping Naruto, bunshin tersebut hanya menutup mata dengan diam membuat Naruto hanya memandang-nya dengan heran. Tak lama bunshin tersebut membuka matanya, tampaklah pupil mata Naruto _(bunshin)_ berwarna merah dengan corak hintam melintang secara vertical.

" **Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mari kita mulai latihan-nya, Naruto. Teknik yang akan ku ajar kan adalah sebuah teknik api dimana chakra dikumpulkan dalam tubuh dan diubah menjadi api lalu ditiupkan dari mulut. Tahap awal dari jutsu ini hanya akan melontarkan sebuah bola api tapi jika kau berhasil memasterinya kau nanti dapat mengubahnya menjadi semburan api secara kontinyu lalu mengarahkan-nya keruang lingkup serangan dengan mengontrol volume chakra yang kau gunakan."** Jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar

Naruto hanya memasang wajah terkejut melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang seperti tengah menyombongkan diri saat ini. " Jadi apa _handseal_ yang akan kugunakan..!?"

" **Sebelum itu, biasanya teknik ini membutuhkan lebih banyak chakra dan biasanya Genin pun seharusnya tidak dapat melakukan teknik ini."**

" Terus apa gunanya kau menjelaskan-nya panjang lebar seperti tadi tapi kau tak akan mengajarkan ku haaah.." Teriak Naruto dengan cipratan liur terbang kewajah bunshin Naruto yang dikendalikan oleh Kyuubi.

" **Tenang.. Tenang dulu muridku. Memang pada umumnya teknik ini mustahil dikuasai oleh bocah seumuran mu, tapi kau berbeda Naruto. Ingat kau adalah Jinchuriki-ku jadi cadangan chakra tak perlu dikeragui lagi lah."** Balas Kyuubi dengan santai

" Souka.. kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi.." Ucap Naruto dengan antusias

" **Kheh, aku suka semangat mu, Gaki. Baiklah,** _ **handseal**_ **yang akan kita gunakan adalah Ular – Domba – Monyet – Babi – Kuda – Harimau."** Kyuubi lalu merangkai handseal tersebut dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam

 _( Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu )_ __

 _Wusshh..._

Sebuah bola api dengan diameter sepuluh tiba-tiba melesat setelah Naruto _(bunshin)_ meniupkan nafasnya.

 _Blaar..._

Lantai yang dipijaki oleh Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar setelah bola api tersebut mendarat tak jauh ditempat mereka berdiri.

" **Hehe.. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat."** Ucap Kyuubi sambil mennggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Imotou Kawai**

 **:: Mempersembahkan karya Mainstream ::**

 **::.. Protector or Destroyer ..::**

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasi, Action, Humor dan Romance ( Semoga bisa )**

 **Pair : Naruto U X ... ?**

 **Rating : T ( M untuk adegan pembunuhan-nya )**

 **Warning : Typo, Cerita Gaje, Author-nya masih belajar, OOC, Strong!Naru, MinaKushi!Alive, Mainstream, Smart!Naru, Doujutsu!Naru, Alur kecepatan, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Note : Mungkin chapter ini mengambil konsep dari fic Hikari No Yami dibagian awal untuk menyinkronkan-nya dengan cerita, jadi saya mohon maaf untuk Author yang bersangkutan karena saya tak meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Maklum tak memiliki kontak-nya. Nggak apa-apa kan Apocalypse of Yami senpai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Chapter** **1** **::**

 **Hari pertama di Akademi**

Setelah selesai berlatih dengan Kyuubi di dalam _Mindscape_ -nya, Naruto telah berhasil menguasai jutsu api yang diajarkan oleh Kyuubi tadi kepadanya. Besok ia berniat untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan Konoha untuk mencari berbagai macam jutsu elemen yang ia miliki lain-nya, walaupun hanya sebatas jutsu _Rank-C_ tapi ia akan berusaha untuk menguasainya dan mempelajari jutsu elemen _Rank_ yang diatasnya.

Seharian berlatih di dalam _Mindscape-_ nya, membuat Naruto kelelahan dan kelaparan. Karena itulah Naruto melangkah kedapurnya dan merebus cup ramen sebagai makan malamnya. Setelah memakan ramen-nya, Naruto langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan-nya lalu pergi tidur karena kelelahan.

 _Dream World_

 _Terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, dan sepasang bola mata berwarna safir yang sedang tersandar disebuah pohon rindang di sebuah hutan, dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Kondisi tubuh Naruto saat ini sangat mengerikan, karena ia baru saja habis disiksa oleh beberapa penduduk seperti hari-hari biasanya. Sekujur tubuh-nya terdapat beberapa bekas sayatan dan beberapa lebam yang begitu banyak, dan juga pada matanya yang berwarna merah menandakan dia baru saja menangis._

 _Naruto terus saja menangis meratapi nasib nya. " Hiks.. Apa salah ku.. hiks.. kenapa mereka membenci ku.. hiks.."_

 _Karena hari sudah semakin sore, Naruto lalu bangkit dan berjalan kearah rumahnya di kediaman Namikaze. Naruto terpaksa harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari para warga agar nanti ia tak akan disiksa lagi. Sesampai-nya di rumah tepat di depan pintu utama ia mendengar suara saudara kembar-nya dari dalam._

" _Tou-san, kapan Tou-san mengusir aib itu..!?"_

 _Deg..!_

" _Kau tenang saja Menma, nanti malam pas ia kembali Tou-san akan mengusir-nya dari rumah ini."_

" _Benar kah..!? Horeee. Kalau begitu nanti kita rayakan kepergian-nya, benarkan Kaa-san ."_

" _Tentu saja, Menma."_

 _Naruto yang mendengar bahwa ia akan diusir tepat dari keluarga-nya hanya menundukan wajahnya dengan dalam, menambahlah masalah nya setelah ini. " Jika mereka benar-benar ingin mengusirku, baiklah aku akan pergi dari rumah seperti penjara ini." Gumam Naruto_

 _Dream end_

" Huuaah.. hah.. hah.."

Naruto langsung terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, ya mimpi tersebut pernah ia alami saat tujuh bulan yang lalu. Keluarganya membuang dirinya karena tak memiliki kapasitas chakra yang cukup tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyuubi aliran chakra-nya kembali normal bahkan kapasitas-nya saat ini setara dengan seorang high Genin.

Naruto memegang keningnya karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan dikepala-nya, air matanya perlahan menetes dan membasahi pipi tan-nya. Isakan kecil pun juga terdengar memenuhi ruangan kamar tersebut. " Hiks.. kenapa hidup ku seperti ini.. hiks.. kenapa semua orang membenci ku..!? Bahkan orang tua dan saudara kembarku juga membenci ku."

" **Gaki... Tak semua orang didunia ini yang membenci mu, masih ada aku yang akan menemanimu didunia fana ini sampai akhir hayat mu."**

Kyuubi berusaha menghibur Naruto bahkan dia juga mengubah panggilan-nya dengan sebutan _Gaki_.

" **Begini, ada satu rahasia yang akan aku sampaikan pada mu, Gaki."**

" Rahasia..!? Apa itu Kyuubi..!?"

" **Tapi sebelum itu mulai saat ini kau harus memanggil ku dengan Kurama, karena itu nama yang diberikan oleh orang tua ku."**

" Baik Kurama." Jawab Naruto dengan sayu

" **Rahasia ini sebenar-nya adalah rahasia** _ **class S**_ **, tepat setelah kelahiran-mu dan adik-mu ada seorang pria bertopeng berjubah hitam yang berhasil menyusup ketempat lahiran-mu. Pria tersebut berhasil menculik mu tapi ayah-mu juga berhasil merebut mu kembali."**

Naruto telah berhenti menangis, ia mendengarkan suara Kurama yang terdengar dipikiran-nya dengan seksama. Sesekali ia juga menggeram marah pada orang bertopeng misterius tersebut.

Kurama dengan suara yang serius kembali melanjutkan cerita-nya. **" Sebelum mengalahkan pria tersebut ayah mu membawa mu pulang bersama saudara mu itu, waktu Minato kembali keadaan ibumu dalam keadaan sekarat karena ibumu sang jinchuriki-ku sebelum kamu berhasil ditangkap dan melepaskan ku."**

" Jadi Kaa-chan adalah seorang mantan Jinchuuriki mu Kurama." Jawab Naruto dengan menintikan kembali air mata-nya mencoba membayangkan hari-hari berat ibunya sebagai seorang Jinchuriki.

" **Ya darah Uzumaki murni yang ada pada nya membuat ia masih hidup saat ini walaupun aku telah berhasil diekstrak. Ok kembali kecerita, singkat cerita aku berhasil dikendalikan oleh pria misterius tersebut dan menghancurkan setengah wilayah Konoha, itulah kenapa para penduduk membenci mu karena kau titisan ku sebagai Jinchuriki. Minato berhasil menghentikan ku dan membawa ku jauh dari desa, ia lalu berniat menyegel ku kembali dengan** _ **Shiki Fujin**_ **tapi karena keberadaan ku yang mengganggu ritualnya membuat ia melewatkan satu** _ **handseal**_ **nya dan berakibatkan setengah diriku tersegel kedalam tubuh adikmu, Lalu ia menggunakan Hakke fuin untuk menyegel diriku kedalam dirimu. Karena kesalahan Minato saat itu membuat dirinya tidak tewas setelah menggunakan** _ **Shiki Fujin**_ **yang biasanya berakibat kematian bagi penggunanya."**

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat itu juga, Jinchuriki Kyuubi saat ini ada dua orang tapi hanya ia sendiri yang diperlakukan dengan keji oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha. Jadi ayahnya merahasiakan semua ini karena ingin melindungi anak kesayangan-nya dan membuat anak yang ia benci menanggung semua beban ini.

Dengan menghela nafas berat Naruto lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi, membuat Kurama heran atas sikap Naruto yang tampak tenang setelah mendengar kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh desa darinya.

" **Kenapa kau tampak tenang sekali, Gaki..!?"**

" Terus aku harus bagaimana, aku sudah mengerti jalan pikiran mereka yang sesungguh nya, mereka ingin aku menghilang dari kehidupan mereka jadi setelah aku menjadi kuat aku akan pergi dari desa terkutuk ini dan pergi jauh dari orang-orang busuk ini."

" **Grrrr... Terserah mu lah Gaki, kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu, jangan bangunkan aku untuk sementara waktu."**

" Hn, dasar rubah pemalas." Sahut Naruto

 **-xxXxx-**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan dengan santai di tengah keramaian desa, ia menegadahkan wajah-nya kelangit dan melihat langit yang terlihat berwarna kelabu ditutupi awan hujan seakan menandakan hujan akan turun sementara lagi. Angin yang berhembus menyentuh kulitnya juga terasa sangat dingin dan lembab.

Dalam hening ia berjalan sambil memikirkan semua perkataan Kurama padanya pagi tadi sehingga ia tak menyadari kakinya melangkah membawa dirinya kesebuah danau dipinggir desa. Naruto menatap bayangan-nya pada biasan air yang jernih pada danau tersebut dengan lekat, wajahnya yang dulu penuh ceria kini telah tergantikan dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi. Suara cempreng dengan tawa-nya yang kuat kini telah senyap hanya menyisakan sepatah kata atau dua yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kerikil dibawah kakinya dan melemparkan-nya ketengah danau tersebut meninggalkan beberapa pantulan di air tersebut.

 _Pluff..!_

Naruto teringat akan perlakuan-nya para penduduk tiap harinya pada diri-nya yang begitu kasar dan kejam, Naruto semakin membenci dengan desanya ini tapi disatu sisi ia juga tak ingin untuk menghancurkan tanah kelahiran-nya sendiri.

' Melindungi atau menghancurkan desa ini, itu akan ditentukan dengan langkah apa yang akan ku tempuh setelah ini.' Pikir Naruto membatin

Dengan keadaan hati yang masih jenuh Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Akademi yang sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan jijik para penduduk kepadanya, ia wajah datarnya melewati keramaian warga yang berlalu lalang dipagi yang indah ini.

Tak terasa Naruto telah sampai di tempat tujuan-nya, ia alihkan pandangan-nya kesekeliling-nya dan melihat anak-anak seangkatannya diantarkan oleh orang tua mereka dengan senyuman bahagia melekat diwajah mereka.

 _Deg_

Naruto lalu menggeram dan menundukan kepalanya saat ia melihat seorang pria seumuan-nya dengan rambut pirang dan kumis kucing yang meghiasi pipinya tengah tertawa bersama dengan wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. ( A/N : Naruto disini tidak memiliki guratan kumis kucing dipipi-nya sedangkan Menma memiliki-nya.)

Dengan mata sayu dengan linangan air mata yang tak disadari oleh semua orang karena Naruto saat ini menundukan kepalanya Naruto berjalan dengan cepat untuk masuk kegedung akademi.

" **Tenang lah Gaki, tak usah kau pikirkan mereka, lebih baik kau fokuslah untuk memperkuat dirimu dari pada terlalu larut dalam kesedihan mu."** Ucap Kurama untuk menenangkan hati Naruto

" Hn, walaupun terdengar naif tapi setelah dipikir-pikir apa gunanya kalau aku kuat tapi tak ada satupun orang yang ingin kulindungi didunia ini. Cinta dan kasih sayang diperlukan dalam hidup ini untuk memberi warna dalam hidup agar hidup tak buram, dan cinta itu sendiri lah yang tak kumiliki maupun kudapatkan."

" **Kau memang tak memilikinya untuk saat ini, tapi ketahuilah** _ **Kami**_ **sendiri memiliki rencana dibalik semua kejadian didunia ini Naruto. Jalani lah hidup ini dan kau akan dapat jawaban-nya."**

" Kau benar Kurama, Gomenne Kurama-sensei."

" **Gitu dong, walaupun terkesan dingin tapi cengiran mu itu juga hangat lho."**

" Hn, Arigatou Kurama telah menghiburku disaat sulit ku."

" **Tak masalah Gaki.."**

 _Sreett..!_

Naruto lalu masuk dengan santai kedalam kelas yang akan ia gunakan nanti, didalam kelas tersebut ternyata sudah banyak banyak para calon murid baru ditahun ajaran ini. Naruto berjalan dengan santai mengabaikan tatapan heran semua teman sekelasnya dan berjalan kearah tempat duduk di pojokan samping jendela. Naruto duduk dengan tenang lalu mengarahkan pandangan-nya kejendela memperhatikan beberapa orang tua yang berjalan menjauhi akademi berniat pulang.

Tak lama Naruto duduk terdengar lah beberapa bisik-bisikan di telinganya. " Kata ibuku dia itu anak Monster."

" Iya ibuku juga bilang begitu, dia juga menyuruhku menjauhinya dan menjaga jarak dengan nya."

" Apalagi tatapan-nya itu lho, seakan inginmembunuh kita."

Begitulah beberapa bisikan yang terjadi dikelasnya, Naruto sendiri hanya mengabaikan para penggosip tersebut sampai pintu kelas dibuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki lika melintang horizontal dihidungnya. _" Ohayou Minna."_

" _Ohayou mo Sensei.."_ Ucap para murid serentak kecuali Naruto

Pria tersebut lalu berjalan kearah mejanya dan memandang kearah semua murid yang akan ia ajar di tahun ini. Mencondongkan badannya kedepan dengan kedua tangan-nya sebagai tumpuan dimeja ia lalu mulai mengenalkan dirinya. " Perkenalkan nama ku Iruka Umino, aku adalah sensei kalian saat ini, salam kenal semua.."

" Ok kalau begitu sekarang giliran kalian yang mengenalkan diri kalian kedepan satu persatu. Dimulai dari kau." Ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk bocah dengan kaca mata hitam

Bocah tersebut lalu maju kedepan dengan santai lalu mulai mengenalkan dirinya. " Nama ku Shino. Shino Aburame." Ucap Shino singkat lalu berlalu kembali ketempat duduknya

" Selanjutnya.." Perintah Iruka

" Perkenalkan namaku Kiba Inuzuka, salam kenal semua."

" Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Menma, hal yang kusukai berlatih dengan Tou-san dan yang ku benci adalah aib, dan impianku menjadi seorang _Hokage_."

" Bagus Menma, selanjut nya."

" Hoooamz, nama ku Nara Shikamaru , yang ku sukai ketenangan, salam kenal semua. Hoooamzz"

" Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang kusukai berlatih bersama kakak-ku dan impian ku melampaui-nya."

" Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun."

" Kau tampan sekali, Sasuke-kun.."

Seluruh kelas langsung ribut karen teriakan fans girl baru Sasuke, semua murid laki-laki sweadrop kecuali Naruto. Perkenalan terus berlanjut dan kini tibalah saat nya untuk Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Nama ku Naruto hanya Naruto, hal yang kusukai mungkin tidak ada, kalau soal impian mungkin belum terlintas diotak-ku." Ucap Naruto santai lalu kembali duduk

Terlihat Menma saat ini tengah menggeram dengan marah, karena pas Naruto berlalu didepan-nya Naruto sendiri mengabaikan nya membuat ia ingin sekali menghajar-nya saat ini.

" Baiklah karena sesi perkenalan-nya sudah usai, mari kita mulai pelajaran yang pertama. Hati ini kita akan membahas dan mempelajari tentang seputar sejarah Konoha." Ucap Iruka lalu memulai ocehan-nya tentang sejarah terbentuknya Konoha

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _T.B.C_

 _ **A/N : Horee chapter satu selesai, harus perlahan ya senpai untuk penjangin word-nya. Oke terimakasih yang udah mau Review kususnya untuk yang ngasih saran buat ganti judulnya, maklum lah saya kurang bisa bahasa inggris jadi asal tulis aja, hehe maaf.**_

 _ **Tak menyangka aja ada juga yang menyukai fict Gaje ku ini, aku sangat berterima kasih banget pada Kalian.**_

 _ **Spesial untuk Onii-chan yang mana ia masih dalam keadaan sibuk dan masih aja nyempatin buat baca dan review fict ku ini. Ku doain bahwa kerjaan mu cepat selesai dan mau melanjutin tiga fict mu yang kau tinggalkan itu, Ganbatte Onii-chan.**_

 _ **Walaupun level mesum mu itu sudah tak wajar tapi Imotou mu ini akan selalu menyayangi mu Onii-chan, jaga kesehatan disana ya Onii-chan yang tsundere lagi siscon, hehe...**_

 _ **Ok maaf karena melampiaskan kerinduan ku pada Onii-chan yang notabenenya lagi keluar kota buat kerjaan-nya disini.**_

 _ **Kalau ada diantara kalian yang mau bertanya silahkan tanya di kolom Review,kalau kalian juga ingin memberi saran ku terima dengan senang hati begitu juga dengan flame yang bertujuan membangun kedepan-nya.**_

 _ **Dan maaf untuk Apocalypse of Yami karena telah mengambil konsep penyegelan Kyuubi mu dengan tak meminta izin terlebih dahulu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf.**_

 _ **Ok sekian terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**_

 _ **Note : Pelajaran yang dapat kita ambil dichapter ini adalah jangan pernah berputus asa akan semua cobaan, karena dibalik semua-nya pasti ada tujuan dan maksud dari sang pencipta.  
**_


	3. Terbantainya Klan Uchiha

" **Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalani-nya "**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Disebuah ruangan yang terletak di bangunan tertinggi yang ada di desa Konoha, kini sedang ada dua orang pria dengan mata merah yang mengenakan topeng khas Anbu Konoha yang sedang sedang berjongkok memberikan hormatnya pada pria yang berdiri tepat didepan-nya.

" Yondaime-sama, seperti yang anda perkirakan klan Uchiha ingin melakukan kudeta."

" _Souka_ , tapi apa kau bisa mencegah-nya Shisui, jika hal ini benar-benar terjadi maka desa bisa saja akan hancur." Balas Minato

" Tidak mungkin Yondaime-sama, kemampuan mata saya tidak mampu menjebak banyak orang dengan _Kotoamatsukami._ " Ujar Shisui

Minato menghela nafas berat dan melangkah kearah jendela dan memandang lekat kearah jalanan yang ramai dilalui oleh para penduduk. " Apa pendapat mu Sandaime-sama." Tanya Minato melirik kearah pojokan ke tempat duduk-nya Hokage ketiga

" Entahlah, tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan." Ucap Hokage ketiga sambil menghembuskan asap rokok-nya

" Ada, jika kalian memang memihak pada Konoha maka bantai semua anggota klan Uchiha agar perang saudara tak pecah disini." Ujar seorang pria tua dengan mata kanan yang terperban hingga tangan kanan-nya

" Apa maksud mu, Danzo..!?" Geram Sandaime pada Danzo

" Semua ini tak boleh terjadi, jika masih ada jalan lain yang lebih menguntungkan kedua belah pihak terutama Konoha lebih baik kita selesaikan dengan cara tersebut, mau bagaimanapun klan Uchiha merupakan salah satu klan yang mendirikan Konoha." Timpal Minato

" Ciih.. jangan Naif Minato.. klan Uchiha adalah klan yang dipenuhi dengan dendam jadi tak mungkin ada jalan lain yang dapat menghentikan mereka tanpa adanya perang, maka dari itu kita harus segera bertindak agar korban-nya tidak bertambah banyak."

" Hentikan omong kosong mu itu, Danzo. Aku sudah muak akan ideologi mu itu, lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini jangan kau tambah semua masalah yang ada Danzo." Teriak Sandaime murka

" Ciih.." Danzo berdesis pelan lalu melangkahkan kaki pergi dari kantor Hokage tersebut

" Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi Shisui dan Itachi. Jangan bertindak sebelum kami peritahkan.."

" Baik Sandaime-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rheren Yolanda**

 **:: Mempersembahkan karya Mainstream ::**

 **::.. Protector or Destroyer ..::**

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasi, Action, Humor dan Romance ( Semoga bisa )**

 **Pair : Naruto U X ... ?**

 **Rating : T ( M untuk adegan pembunuhan-nya )**

 **Warning : Typo, Cerita Gaje, Author-nya masih belajar, OOC, Strong!Naru, MinaKushi!Alive, Mainstream, Smart!Naru, Doujutsu!Naru, Alur kecepatan, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Note : Semua Jutsu elemen tanah yang disediakan dalam cerita ini murni buatan sendiri dan maaf jika ada beberapa kata jepang yang salah yang terkandung dinama Jutsu tersebut. Terimakasih atas semua dukungan senpai sekalian sehingga membuat saya bertambah semangat dalam berkarya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca cerita Gaje ini ya senpai, walaupun hanya kata lanjut. Hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.. :: Chapter 2 :: ..**

 **:: Terbantainya Klan Uchiha ::**

 **Perputakaan Konoha**

Tepat didepan sebuah lemari besar yang berada dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi buku maupun gulungan ninja terdapat bocah berumur enam tahun yang sedang memilah-milah buku dan gulungan yang akan ia ambil. Naruto nama bocah tersebut sedang berada di sebuah perpustakaan yang disediakan oleh desa bagi seluruh penduduknya baik penduduk biasa maupun ninja.

Naruto dulu pernah pergi ketempat ini beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama Tou-san nya, membuat ia kembali mengingat memen bahagianya bersama keluarga waktu itu. Tak ingin mengingat momen itu Naruto lalu mengambil dua buah gulungan yang berisikan tentang elemen angin dan tanah serta sebuah gulungan elemen api yang memiliki _Rank-B,_ Naruto juga mengambil salah satu gulungan yang menerangkan dasar-dasar bagi seorang ninja.

Naruto meminjam gulungan tersebut ingin mempelajari teknik genjutsu yang ia ketahui sangat hebat karena bisa menyerang mental korban-nya.

Karena hari sudah menjelang sore Naruto memutuskan untuk membaca-nya nanti malam dan mempratekan-nya langsung besok.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Naruto langsung saja pergi dari perpustakaan tersebut dan berlalu kearah sebuah training ground didekat danau.

" **Sore ini sebaik-nya kau latihan kontrol chakra saja dulu, Gaki. Kau sudah belajar di akademi untuk tips-nya kan, nah sekaranglah saat nya kau praktekan apa yang telah kau pelajari."** Ucap Kurama terngiang di pikiran Naruto.

" Sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti, Kurama. Kenapa tak langsung saja kita belajar _Ninjutsu_ dan memperkuatnya." Tanya Naruto sambil meletakan tas-nya yang ia bawa

" **Kuatnya Ninjutsu yang akan kau gunakan nanti bergantung pada kontrol chakra mu, Gaki. Semakin bagus kontrol chakra mu semakin kuat juga Ninjutsu mu."**

" Jadi begitu. Oh iya sampai tahap mana saja umum-nya para Jonin melatih kontrol chakranya, Kurama..!?"

" **Jangan banyak bertanya, langsung saja berlatih** _ **Baka Gaki**_ **.."**

" Hehe, kenapa marah sih aku kan Cuma ingin tau.."

" **Kheh.. suatu saat keingin tahuan mu itu akan berakibat buruk pada mu. Ya sudah cepat lah kau berlatih kita hanya memiliki waktu empat jam sebelum hari semakin sore."** Ucap Kurama dengan nada marah

" Iya-iya dasar rubah _tsundere_."Ucap Naruto malas

Naruto lalu melakukan pemanasan dimulai dari push-up, sit-up, dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Tak ingin cepat kelelahan Naruto hanya melakukan pemanasan beberapa kali saja dan memulai latihan-nya.

" **Sekarang coba kau panjat pohon itu, Gaki."**

Jengah akibat sikap Kurama yang sok mengatur Naruto pun menjawabnya dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat. " Iyaaa Kyuu-chan, lagi pula ini aku sudah mau mulai."

Naruto lalu menghampiri pohon yang akan dipanjatnya. " Ok seperti yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei aku harus mengalirkan chakra-ku secukupnya pada kedua kakiku lalu." Ucap Naruto bermenolog dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya berjalan dengan santai di pohon tersebut

 _Tap.. Tap.. Bruuk..!_

Tapi pada langkah yang ketiga Naruto terpeleset dan jatuh membentur tanah. " _Ittaaaii.._ Huuhft.. susah juga rupanya ya."

" **Tentu saja bodoh, darah Uzumaki yang mengalir ditubuhmu saja telah memberikan chakra yang melimpah apalagi saat ini system chakra kita juga tersambung tentu chakra mu saat ini menggunung dan membuat kau semakin sulit mengontrol-nya."**

" Jadi begitu ya... tapi sampai dimana aku tadi, aku tak mengingat berapa tinggi pohon yang aku capai tadi..!?"

" **Kau memiliki kunai saat ini kan, Gaki..!?"**

" Ya aku memiliki-nya tapi untuk apa lagian aku hanya memiliki satu kunai jadi tak mungkin saat ini kita akan berlatih melempar kunai." Ucap Naruto dengan nada malas

" **Grrgg... Siapa pula yang menyuruhmu berlatih melempar senjata murahan itu, aku cuman mau menyarankan gimana kalau kau gunakan kunai tersebut untuk menandakan sampai dimana langkah mu dengan menggores pohon tersebut bodoh."**

" Hmm, jadi begitu.. ngomong kek dari tadi.." Ucap Naruto dengan manggut-manggut tanda ia mengerti

" **Hah.. lama-lama ngobrol dengan anak ini rontok juga semua bulu ku nantinya. Kalau begitu lanjutkan latihan mu gaki, dan mulai lah dengan perlahan agar kau tak terjatuh."**

Naruto pun mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantung ninjanya, dengan merileks kan sedikit badan-nya ia menemelkan kaki kanan-nya kebatang pohon tersebut, perlahan pender cahaya berwarna biru keluar ditelapak kakinya. Setelah itu Naruto meletakan kaki kirinya kepohon tersebut hingga tubuh Naruto berhasil berdiri dipohon tersebut dengan tenang.

" **Bagus, sekarang kau coba melangkah secara perlahan pula."**

Naruto hanya mengikuti seluruh instruksi Kurama padanya dan mulai melangkah dengan pelan dan santai. Saat ini Naruto telah berdiri dengan tenang ditengah pohon tersebut dengan nafas terengah-engah, Narutoyang merasa ia berhasil sampai di pertengahan pohon tanpa terjatuh hanya tersenyum bangga. " Hah.. hah.. hah.. walaupun ini susah tapi.. hah.. aku berhasil Kurama.

" **Lumayan untuk pemula, dan sekarang coba kau berlari menaiki pohon ini."** Ucap Kurama

" Baik, dan jika aku berhasil kau harus mengajarkan ku jutsu elemen api yang lebih kuat, Kurama. Bagaimana..!?"

" **Baik akan ku lakukan nanti."**

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mulai bersemangat, secara perlahan Naruto mulai berjalan kembali dan tiba-tiba Naruto berlari di pohon tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari di pohon tersebut bahkan dengan gaya zig-zag membuktikan kelincahan Naruto juga bertambah saat ini.

" Sesuai janjimu, Kurama."

" **Hn, seminggu dari sekarang setelah kau berlatih kontrol chara ini aku akan mengajarkan mu elemen api yang lebih kuat lagi."**

" Akan ku tunggu, Kyuu-chan.." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum bahagia sambil memperhatikan pemandangan dipuncak pohon tersebut.

" **Ok, tahap selanjutnya kita akan berjalan diatas air, Gaki.."**

" Hai, Sensei..."

 _ **Three days letter...**_

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, Naruto saat ini mampu berdiri bahkan saat ini ia berlari diatas air dengan tenang dan gesit menghindari setiap lesatan kunai yang disiapkan oleh Kurama sebagai jebakan untuk melatih reflek Naruto.

 _Swussh.._

Naruto menghentikan larian-nya dan mengakibatkan air yang di pijakinya tiba-tiba bergelombang membentuk ombak karena Naruto menggunakan chakra yang cukup banyak untuk menghentikan laju larinya.

Mengalirkan sejumlah chakra kekaki-nya lalu Naruto melompat keatas untuk menghindari sepuluh kunai yang mendekat kearah-nya. Berputar beberapa kali diudara lalu melemparkan lima buah kunai untuk menangkis kunai susulan yang disiapkan Kurama untuk menyerangnya.

 _Trank.. Trank.. Trank.. Trank.. Trank...!_

 _Tap..!_

Mendarat dengan mulus diatas air lalu memperhatikan kesekitar untuk berjaga-jaga kalau sekiranya masih ada beberapa sisa dari jebakan kunai Kurama.

 _Swush..!_

Naruto langsung terkejut saat Kurama _(bunshin Naruto)_ tiba-tiba muncul di depan-nya dengan jarak pemisah tujuh meter antara mereka.

 _( Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu )_

 _Swush..!_

Bola api sebesar sepuluh meter tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Kurama dan melesat kearah Naruto.

' _Glek.. Apa ia berniat membunuhku..!'_ Batin Naruto dengan beberapa tetes peluh mengalir dikeningnya.

Tak ingin mati muda, Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya memompa chakranya dalam jumlah yang banyak kekaki nya lalu menghentakan kakinya untuk menghindari terjangan bola api yang diarahkan Kurama pada nya.

 _Blarr..!_

Sebuah gelombang air dalam debit yang banyak terhempas ke pinggir danau yang menjadi arena latihan Naruto bersama Kurama. Tiga puluh detik setelah ledakan jutsu Kurama tadi akhirnya keadaan Danau kembali tenang cuman bagian pinggir training ground yang dipinggir danau porak poranda akibat hempasan air tadi.

Kurama berdiri dengan tenang di tengah danau menunggu Naruto untuk menampakan dirinya, ia tadi sempat melihat Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan kejutan-nya. Senyum bangga Kurama sunggingkan diwajah tampan bunshin Naruto ketika Naruto muncul dipermukaan air.

" Byuur.. Kurama bangsat.. apa kau ingin membunuh ku ha..!?" Ucap Naruto dengan perempatan muncul dipelipisnya.

Mengalirkan chakra secukupnya pada tangan-nya, Naruto lalu bengkit dan keluar dari air dan berlutut dihadapan Kurama sambil nafas yang terengah-engah. " Hah.. hah.. sial.. untung tadi aku masih sempat menghindarinya, kalau tidak bertambah hitam nih kulitku yang memang sudah hitam.."

" **Kahaha.. tak kusangka kau berhasil menghindarinya, Gaki. Padahal aku sudah menggunakan shunsin untuk berpindah ketempat mu dengan cepat bahkan aku juga tak tanggung-tanggung untuk menyerang mu dengan elemen api ku tadi."** Ucap Kurama bangga dengan peningkatan kemampuan Naruto.

" Shunsin..!? apa itu Kurama..!?"

" **Oh, itu adalah teknik ninja yang memungkinkan kita bergerak dengan cepat.."**

" Apa itu semacam teleportasi..!?"

" **Tidak-tidak ini berbeda dengan teleportasi, cuman aku juga pernah mendengar ada salah satu anggota Uchiha yang berhasil meningkatkan jarak tempuh Shunsin ini sehingga seperti teleportasi tapi secara teori dan konsep dia tidak menggunakan teknik teleport."** Jelas Kurama

" Sugoii... apa kau bisa mengajarkan ku nanti Kurama..!?"

" **Tentu muridku, tapi kita harus melanjutkan latihan kita dengan meningkatkan reflek serta** _ **taijutsu**_ **mu terlebih dahulu."**

" Oi.. Oi .. dari kemarin kita belajar ini melulu, gimana kalau _ninjutsu_ yang kau janjikan waktu itu Kurama." Protes Naruto

" **Iya, tapi kita selesaikan satu-satu Naruto baru kita beralih ke yang lain.."** Ujar Kurama dengan melipatkan tangan-nya didepan dada

" Hah.. terserah deh, tapi jangan seperti tadi lagi Kurama, bisa mati aku kalau kau mengulanginya."

 _Skip~ Time_

Saat ini Naruto ingin mempelajari semua gulungan yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan tadi siang. Naruto menaiki ranjangnya dan membuka salah satu gulungan dari empat yang ia bawa tadi.

" _Doton merupakan teknik elemen bagi ninja yang memiliki affisiasi chakra elemen tanah, biasanya disetiap teknik elemen ini selalu diakhiri dengan handseal Ular. Gulungan ini hanya menyediakan beberapa jutsu elemen tanah dengan tingkat D sampai dengan tingkat C._

 _Berikut semua jutsu-nya :_

 _( Doton : Shinjuu Zanshu No Jutsu ) dengan Handseal = Kuda – Babi – Ular - dan hentakan tangan ketanah. Jutsu ini memungkinkan menjebak target kedalam dua pengapit tanah yang tajam tapi dengan ketahanan jutsu yang lemah._

 _( Doton : Doroku Gaeshi ) dengan Handseal = Tikus – Burung – Babi – Ular – dan hentakan tangan ketanah. Jutsu ini memungkinkan pengguna dapat membalikan permukaan tanah dengan jangkauan terbatas._

 _( Doton :Donchuu Senko ) dengan Handseal = Kuda – Tikus – Ular. Jutsu ini memungkinkan pengguna menyelam dan bersembunyi kedalam tanah dan menghapus seluruh aura keberadaan-nya dari musuh kecuali pada ninja type sensor."_

Naruto menutup kembali gulungan-nya dan mengambil gulungan jutsu elemen angin yang di bawanya tadi, Naruto membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

" _Gulungan ini hanya menyediakan beberapa jutsu elemen angin dengan tingkat C sampai B._

 _Berikut semua jutsu-nya :_

 _( Fuuton : Daitoppa ) dengan Handseal = Harimau – Kuda – Babi – dan tiupkan melalui mulut. Jutsu ini memungkinkan pengguna mengeluarkan serangan angin berbasis badai yang akan menerjang target._

 _( Fuuton :Reppusho ) dengan Handseal = Harimau – kelinci – Ular – dan rentangkan tangan kedepan. Jutsu ini memungkinkan pengguna mengeluarkan badai angin yang akan membutakan dan memperpendek jarak penglihatan korban. Jika pengguna memiliki kontrol chakra yang baik maka Byakugan sekalipun tak akan berfungsi dengan jutsu yang satu ini._

 _( Fuuton : Atsugai ) dengan Handseal = Burung – Kelinci – Tikus – Harimau – dan tembakan melalui mulut. Jutsu ini mampu mengeluarkan bola angin bertekanan tinggi dari mulut yang dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan target. Dengan kontrol chakra yang baik maka jutsu ini dapat menghancurkan satu buah bangunan."_

Menghela nafas berat lalu menggulung gulungan tersebut kembali, Naruto lalu menyimpan semua gulungan yang pinjam tadi dan bersiap untuk tidur.

" **Kau tak membaca semua nya, Gaki..!?"** Tanya Kurama heran

" Tak aku berniat menguasai yang ini saja dulu, lalu baru meningkatkan elemen api yang ku punya." Jawab Naruto

" **Hn, aku setuju dengan mu. Tapi sebelum itu kau tingkatkan kontrol chakra mu dulu, walaupun semua jutsu yang kau pelajari tadi hanya memiliki tingkatan C maupun D tapi kalau kontrol chakra mu bagus bisa saja jutsu tadi dapat menjatuhkan Jonin sekalipun"**

" Iya-iya cerewet amat sih.."

" **Grrhh..."**

" Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya, Kurama. Oyaasumii."

' _**Hn, Oyasumi Naruto..!'**_ Batin Kurama

 **xxXxx**

Pagi hari yang indah, burung-burung terpang bebas di angkasa sambil berkicau dengan indah-nya. Matahari juga tampak sudah mulai menaampakan dirinya di ufuk timur memancarkan sinar kehangatan di pagi yang indah ini.

Disebuah apartemen sederhana terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun lebih yang masih meringkuk diranjang kamar nya. Secercah sinar matahari masuk menembus jendela kaca yang horden-nya terbuka menembak kearah wajah anak kecil tersebut membuat ia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

" Emh.."

Naruto menggeliat sebentar dan membuka matanya yang mempunyai pupil biru seindah lautan tapi terlihat sangat dingin. Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran-nya, tak lama ia duduk ditepi ranjang lalu ia mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandinya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia mandi Naruto lalu mengenakan pakaian-nya dan berniat untuk berangkat keakademi tempat ia belajar menuntut ilmu. Ia berangkat sepaagi ini berniat untuk mampir dikedai ramen Ichiraku untuk serapan dulu.

Saat ini Naruto mengenakan kaos berwarna biru polos dengan lengan pendek serta sebuah jaket kuning tanpa lengan sebagai atasan, di belakang jaket tersebut terlihat ada lambak berbentuk seperti pusaran air. Untuk bawahan ia kenakan celana selutut berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu ninja terpasang di kakinya.

Narutopun mulai keluar apartemen dan menguncinya. Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju kedai ramen yang selalu ia kunjungi kalau ia kehabisan stok ramen instan, seperti biasanya Naruto sering ditatap para penduduk dengan pandangan benci, jijik, marah, serta sinis padanya. Namun Naruto lagi-lagi tak menghiraukan mereka, Naruto terus melanjutkan langkah nya kearah kedai ramen Ichiraku yang menjadi langganan-nya.

Tak lama berjalan Naruto akhirnya tiba ditempat tujuan-nya, ia melihat kedai ini masih sangat sepi karena hari memang masih terlalu pagi, Naruto lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan dan berteriak lantang memesan makanan favorit-nya. " Paman, Ramen jumbo seperti biasanya ya.."

" Oh.. kau Naruto, seperti biasa ya kau selalu serapan disini. Tunggu sebentar ya aku siapin dulu ramen-nya." Jawab seorang pria yang sudah berumur yang mengenakan pakaian ala koki

Tak lama menunggu sang koki tadi kembali dengan semangkok ramen yang masih panas ditangan-nya. " Ini, makan lah sampai kenyang Naruto."

" _Saankyu Ossan.._ "

" Apa setelah ini kau akan berangkat keakademi..!?"

" Ya paman, memangnya ada apa..!?"

" Oh nggak ada, cuman semalam klan terbesar didesa ini dibantai mungkin akademi hari ini diliburkan. Tapi coba saja cek dulu nanti." Ucap sang koki yang bernama Teuchi sambil meniriskan mie yang baru ia rebus

" Dibantai..!? Apa ada penyusup semalam..!?"

" Entah lah, tapi menurut kabar yang kudengar orang yang membantai klan itu juga berasal dari klan tersebut."

" Apa nama klan yang dibantai itu, paman.." Tanya Naruto penasaran

" Uchiha, salah satu klan terkuat yang ada didesa ini."

' Uchiha, sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu. Oh iya anak yang sok cool itu kalau tak salah ia berasal dari Uchiha.' Pikir Naruto

" Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya paman, uang nya ku letakan di meja.." Ucap Naruto meninggalkan ramen-nya yang masih ada setengah lagi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto saat ini tengah berlari dengan kencang kearah kediaman Uchiha, sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha ia terkejut melihat gerbang masuk komplek itu sudah di pasang sigil pembatas yang menandakan dilarang untuk dimasuki.

Tak menghiraukan sigil tersebut Naruto menerobos masuk kekediaman klan terbesar itu. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan-nya kesekeliling komplek yang ia lewati itu mencoba untuk menganalisa situasinya. Naruto terus saja berjalan semakin memasuki kedalam kediaman itu hingga tiga orang _Anbu_ bertopeng putih polos mendatanginya.

" Sedang apa kau disini bocah, bukannya didepan telah diberi tanda dilarang masuk." Ucap salah satu dari mereka

" Aku kemari hanya untuk kerumah teman ku, tapi sepertinya ada sedikit masalah ya.." Naruto mencoba membuat alasan

" Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, seseorang berulah ditempat ini semalam."

" Jadi kami sarankan kau untuk pergi sekarang, karena tempat ini belum aman." Timpal salah satu teman _Anbu_ tersebut

" Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-ku."

Semua _Anbu_ yang mengerti siapa yang dimaksud bocah didepan mereka ini langsung mengatakan posisi Sasuke. " Saat ini dia dirawat dirumah sakit Konoha, seperinya sipelaku memberikan _genjutsu_ yang kuat padanya sehingga ia harus dirawat untuk beberapa waktu kedepan."

" Hn, terimaksih untuk infonya, kalau begitu aku pamit." Ucap Naruto dan melompat keatas atap rumah dan pergi masuk kedalam komplek Uchiha tersebut.

" Heei.. Mau kemana kau bocah..!?" Teriak salah satu _Anbu_ tersebut

Naruto hanya mengabaikan teriakan tersebut, ia terus melompat-lompat di atap rumah penduduk dengan cepat. Merasa ia sudah pergi menjauh dari _Anbu_ tadi, ia mencoba elirik kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan.

 _Deg_

Matanya langsung melotot saat melihat ketiga _Anbu_ tadi berada dibelakang-nya. Ia lalu merogoh kantong ninja-nya mengambil satu dari dua kunai yang ia miliki saat ini untuk menangkis tebasan melintang yang dilancarkan salah satu _Anbu_ tersebut pada-nya.

 _Trank..!_

Naruto berhasil menangkis tebasan itu tapi karena lawan Naruto saat ini berjumlah tiga orang serta terpaut umur dan pengalaman bertarung membuat Naruto mendapatkan tendangan kuat dan terlempar kearah dinding kayu salah satu rumah dibawahnya

 _Duak..! Blaar..!_

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap..!_

Ketiga Anbu itu mendarat dengan mulus tepat diatas bangunan di depan tempat Naruto mendarat. Debu yang mengepul disekitar Naruto membuat pandangan ketiga _Anbu_ tersebut terhalang tapi walaupun begitu pandangan mereka tak pernah lepas dari tempat yang ditutupi debu tersebut.

 _Poft.. Poft.. Poft..!_

Suara ledakan kecil terdengar dan sedetik setelah itu tiga orang dengan wajah yang sama melesat kearah tiga _Anbu_ tersebut. Tiga _Anbu_ tersebut terkejut karena bocah yang diperkirakan masih belajar ditahun pertama di akademi mampu membuat dua buah bunshin apalagi bocah tersebut menggunakan _Kage bunshin_ dimana teknik tersebut merupakan salah satu teknik terlarang dan berada di _Rank-B._

Tapi Anbu tersebut hanya menatapnya remeh seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa, walaupun Naruto dapat menggunakan salah satu _jutsu_ yang memiliki _Rank-B_ itu tak akan membuatnya menang.

 _( Doton :Donchuu Senko )_

Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam debu tadi yang belum hilang membuat ketiga _Anbu_ tersebut memasang posisi siaga, tapi setelah mereka menunggu tak terjadi apa-apa mereka berfikir bahwa jutsunya gagal.

Karena terus fokus pada suara tadi membuat mereka tak menyadari bahwa ketiga _bunshin_ yang Naruto ciptakan tadi sudah mendekat.

 _Swush..!_

Dua orang _bunshin_ Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan salah satu _Anbu_ tadi dan melepaskan sebuah tendangan yang dialiri chakra pada salah satu _Anbu_ tersebut.

 _Duak.. Blaarr..!_

Tak dapat menghindari dua tendangan kuat itu membuat san _Anbu_ terlempar membentur dinding. " Uhuuk.."

Karena terkejut akan serangan dadakan yang diterima rekan-nya membuat salah satu _Anbu_ yang diketahui memiliki kelamin wanita lengah dan mendapat tendangan dari satu _bunshin_ ciptaan Naruto. Kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat dan berhasil menyeimbangkan diri lalu _Anbu_ perempuan tersebut melompat kebelakang ketempat rekan-nya tadi terlempar.

" Kalian jangan lengah." Ucap seorang _Anbu_ yang berbadan keakar diantara mereka bertiga

" Ciih.. walaupun dia masih bocah tapi tendangan-nya lumayan kuat." Umpat salaah satu _Anbu_ tersebut

" Kita lakukan seperti biasa.." Ujar si berbadan kekar yang kita ketahui bahwa ialah pemimpin-nya

Mendengar itu sang perempuan langsung berlari kearah tiga orang _bunshin_ Naruto dengan kecepatan sedang. Wanita itu lalu merogoh kantung ninja-nya dan mengambil dua buah kunai yang diberi kertas peledak di ujung kunai tersebut.

 _Syuut..!_

Wanita tersebut langsung melemparkan kunai nya kearah lawan.

 _Blar..!_

Kunai tersebut langsung meledak didekat ketiga _bunshin_ Naruto membuat asap mengepul menghalangi pandangan mereka. Sang wanita yang melihat tak ada lagi pergerakan lawan-nya langsung mundur ketempat rekan-nya berdiri.

 _Swush..!_

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut tiba-tiba seorang bocah bermata shafir dan bersurai kuning melompat keatas sambil merangkai _handseal_ harimau.

 _( Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu )_

Bola api yang berukuran lima meter keluar dari mulut bocah tersebut dan melesat kearah tiga _Anbu_ didepan-nya.

 _Swuusshh.. Bllaarr..!_

Terjadi ledakan kuat ketika bola api tersebut menghantam tanah yang dipijaki semua _Anbu_ tersebut. Sekali lagi debu dan asap kembali mengepul setelah ledakan _jutsu_ yang dilancarkan _bunshin_ Naruto tadi.

 _Poft..!_

 _Bunshin_ tersebut langsung lenyap karena kehabisan chakra setelah ia mengeluarkan _jutsu_ api tersebut.

 _Syuut..! Blarr..!_

Tak tanggung dalam menyerang, belum sempat lawan-nya mengambil nafas sejenak dua _bunshin_ Naruto yang tersisa langsung melemparan masing-masing dua kunai dengan kertas peledak kearah kepulan asap tersebut hingga terjadi ledakan besar kembali.

Dua _bunshin_ yang tersisa memasang posisi siaga mengetahui masih ada pergerakan didalam kepulan debu tersebut.

 _Swushh.._

Benar dugaan nya _Anbu_ yang betubuh kekar tiba-tiba melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak dari dua _bunshin_ Naruto. " Hah.. hah.. tak kusangka kau berhasil membunuh dua temanku dan menyudutkan kami bocah."

Ujar sang _Anbu._ Tak ingin meremehkan bocah didepan-nya ini _Anbu_ tersebut langsung meraih pedang besar yang tergantung dipunggung nya.

 _( Doton : Shinjuu Zanshu No Jutsu )_

Setelah sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya, tiba-tiba muncul lima buah duri tanah yang memiliki diameter tiga puluh centimeter dan panjang dua meter disekelilingnya dan mengunci pergerakan-nya tepat dileher.

Betapa terkejutnya sang _Anbu_ ketika ia baru meyadari bahwa kedua bocah pirang yang ada didepan-nya ini hanya _bunshin_ sedangkan yang asli menyusup kedalam tanah dan keluar pada saat kedua rekan-nya berhasli dihabisi.

' _Kami dijebak oleh bocah enam tahunan dengan hanya menggunakan rangkaian teknik Rank-C. Tapi kenapa teknik yang mengunci ku ini sangat kuat dan susah untuk dihancurkan.'_ Pikir sang _Anbu_ sambil mencoba berontak

" Percuma kau hancurkan, walaupun ini hanya teknik _Rank-C_ tapi kontrol chakra yang kumili sudah terbilang perfect membuat semua jutsu ku lebih efisien. Dan sekarang terimalah kematian mu..!"

Naruto lalu merangkai beberapa _handseal_ dan menghentakan kedua tangan-nya ketanah.

 _( Doton : Doroku Gaeshi )_

Tiba-tiba tanah tempat sang _Anbu_ tadi terjebak dalam radius tiga meter persegi bergetar dan bergerak, lalu permukaan tanah tersebut langsung terbalik menimbun sang _Anbu_ yang tengah terjebak pada _jutsu_ Naruto.

 _Blarr..!_

Tanah dalam lingkup dua puluh meter dari tempat kejadian langsung bergetar sesaat akibat efek jurus Naruto.

 _Poft..! Pof..! Bruk..!_

 _Bunshin_ Naruto tiba-tiba lenyap dan tubuh Naruto langsung ambruk akibat kelelahan karena menggunakan banyak jutsu dalam pertarungan ini, lagi pula ini adalah pengalaman membunuh pertama-nya membuat jantung Naruto berdetak dengan kencang akibat ketakutan yang dirasakan-nya.

Naruto membaringkan kedua tubuhnya di tanah dan menenangkan nafasnya yang mulai memburu da sesak. " Hah.. hah.. hah.. aku berhasil.. aku berhasil Kurama."

" **Hn, aku tak menyangka kau dapat mengalahkan ketiga** _ **Anbu nee**_ **itu dan dapat menggunakan semua jutsu tanah yang kau pelajari semalam dengan baik. Satu lagi rencana yang bagus, Gaki.."** Ucap Kurama dengan nada bangga pada _Jinchuuriki_ nya

" Hahaha, dengan begini latihan ku selama ini membuahkan hasil yang bagus."

" **Hn, tapi jangan sombong dul Gaki. Kau harus meningkatkan kontrol chakra mu hingga sempurna sehingga kau tak kelelahan seperti ini."**

" Tentu, Kurama.."

" **Terus, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya..!?"**

" Karena kita sudah sejauh ini, bagaimana kita selidiki tempat ini siapa tau nanti kita menemukan sesuatu yang menarik nanti-nya."

" **Kheh.. Boleh juga ide mu itu, Naruto."**

" Kalau begitu ayo pergi."

 **xxXxx**

Saat ini Naruto sedang menelusuri hutan yang berada di wilayah Uchiha, sudah hampir empat jam Naruto mengelilingi wilayah Uchiha ini dan ia juga mendapatkan beberapa gulungan elemen api dari _Rank-C_ sampai _Rank-S,_ ia menemukan jutsu api _Rank-S_ tersebut di kediaman Sasuke, ia juga mendapatkan beberapa shuriken dan kunai serta kertas peledak disana.

Mengikuti arah kaki-nya ia terus saja menelusuri hutan rindang tersebut dengan semangat tak pernah berkurang. Hingga langkah kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah kuil yang ia yakini kuil tempatnya anggota klan Uchiha melakukan pertemuan klan disini.

 _Kriieeet..!_

Naruto membuka pintu kuil tersebut dan memasukinya, ia tak menemukan hal yang istimewa disini selain ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi beberapa obor yang digantungkan didinding.

Karena rasa keingin tahuan yang besar Naruto terus saja melangkah kedepan hingga ia berhenti didepan sebuah _prasasti_ yang bertulisan aneh. Diperhatikannya dengan baik _prasasti_ tersebut sebelum mata kanan-nya terasa sangat panas hingga bola matanya berubah warna menjadi warna hijau muda.

Naruto menyentuh kedua matanya dan berteriak kencang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

" _Aaaarrrrgg."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _T.B.C_

 _ **A/N : Hihihi akhirnya selesai juga Chapter dua ini. Chapter ini memiliki 4k Word, sangat melelahkan untuk membuatnya.**_

 _ **Bagaimana menurut kalian kekuatan Naruto, apa terlalu kuat untuk seukuran Strong..!?**_

 _ **Aku tak akan membuat kekuatan Naruto itu langsung besar alias langsung kuat, aku ingin membuatnya bertahap, Hihihi. Tapi untuk kepintaran mungkin Naruto melebihi shikamaru, jadi ia akan mengandalkan otaknya juga saat bertarung.**_

 _ **Di chapter ini aku telah membuat satu clue tentang kekuatan mata Naruto, tapi tak akan ku ungkapkan chapter depan atau depan-nya lagi. Jadi tunggu saja kejutan-nya ya senpai.**_

 _ **Kalau chapter ini memuaskan tolong tinggalkan sedikit appresiasi, aku mohon...**_

 _ **Ok sampai disini saja dulu, Chapter selanjutnya akan up hari sabtu atau paling lambat minggu malam.**_

 _ **Jaa nee Minna**_

 _ **Note : Pelajaran yang dapat kita ambil di chapter ini adalah jangan menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya, sebelum kalian membaca apa isi dari sampul tersebut. Jangan anggap remeh pemula karena semua yang senior disini dulunya juga pemula, hihihi...**_


	4. Aku tak kesepian lagi

" **Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalani-nya "**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Pov On

Saat ini aku tengah duduk santai di bangku-ku dalam ruangan belajar akademi, disebalah ku aku lihat ada seorang pria seumuran ku tengah duduk berdiam diri sambil memangku tangan.

Ya.. hanya dialah yang selamat dari pembantian itu, entah apa motif dari sang pelaku menyisakan anak emo sok cool ini sendirian, tentu saja pelaku sengaja melakukan itu karena ia tak akan kesusahan hanya membunuh satu orang bocah yang belum tentu dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya ada seorang lagi yang selamat dari peristiwa itu, nanti akan kuceritakan.

Aku juga melihat tiga orang anak yang selalu akrab tiap harinya, Iruka sensei selalu memanggil mereka dengan ' InoShikaCho ', entah apa makna sebenarnya dari julukan tersebut tapi aku selalu meyakini itu adalah julukan turunan dari klan mereka.

Tak perlu memusingkan mereka lagi saat ini fikiran ku melayang mengingat hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, kejadian yang menjadikan aku tak kesepian lagi. Apakah kalian ingin mendengar cerita itu, kalau ingin kuharap kalian memberikan saran dan pertanyaan nantinya diakhir cerita ini.

 _Flashback ( 6 year ago )_

Setelah aku bertemu dengan dua orang berpenampilan aneh aku langsung ingin pulang, kejadian ini tepat dihari aku pergi berkeliling di komplek Uchiha. Aku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kuil Uchiha itu, tidak lama berjalan aku telah keluar dari hutan Uchiha.

Kulihat langit sudah mulai terlihat menguning pertanda sebentar lagi matahari akan beristirahat untuk hari ini dan akan digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Aku mengambil rute yang berbeda dari sebelumnya aku kesini, hingga langkah kaki ku berhenti saat melihat seorang Onee-san berumur kira-kira dua belas atau lebih, memang dia belum kategori Onee-san yang sering kalian tonton dianime ecchi atau H pada malam minggu tapi untuk seukuran bocah enam tahun seperti ku tentu saja aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Onee-san.

Aku berlari menghampiri tubuh yang gadis yang tergeletak tersebut, dapat kulihat dari dekat walaupun aku tak melihat wajah nya karena ia menelungkup. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang, memakai dress pontong tepat dibahu berwarna hitam dan yang terpenting ada lambang Uchiha dibelakang dress nya.

Aku meyakini bahwa gadis belasan tahun ini adalah salah satu dari korban pembantaian Uchiha, tapi aku cukup heran kenapa para _Anbu_ tak menemukannya dan memakaman-nya dengan layak. Aku tak memusingkan itu, ku lalu berjongkok dan membalikan tubuh gadis itu menjadi talentang.

Terpana, itulah yang ku alami saat melihat wajah cantik gadis tersebut. Wajah cantik berkulit putih dengan beberapa helai rambut berupa poni menutupi keningnya, aku beranikan menyibakan poni tersebut kesamping dan terlihatlah oleh ku ikat kepala seorang ninja Konoha yang terikat dikeningnya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku langsung mengecek nadinya tepat dileher jenjangnya.

 _Deg_

" Kurama, kau merasakan-nya kan..!?" Seruku bertanya pada Rubah didalam tubuh ku

" **Ya, walaupun lemah tapi aku juga merasakan detak jantungnya. Berkemungkinan sang pelaku pembantaian menanamkan Genjutsu yang amat kuat padanya sehingga mengakibatkan gadis ini sekarat seperti ini."** Jelas Kurama pada ku

" Genjutsu..!? Aku tak menyangka seseorang mampu membuat Genjutsu hingga korban sekarat." Kataku tak percaya akan hal apa yang ku dengar dari Kurama

" **Mata klan Uchiha tak bisa kau pendang sebelah mata Gaki, aku sendiri eksitensi yang terkuat diantara sembilan bijuu dapat ditaklukan oleh Genjutsu dari mata sialan itu."** Kurama tampak marah sepertinya ia mengingat kejadian penyerangan Konoha enam tahun yang lalu. **" Ayo bertukar Naruto, biar aku yang melepaskan efek Genjutsu pada gadis malang ini."**

Tanpa berfikir lagi aku langsung saja menyetujui usul Kurama tersebut. " Baiklah.."

Aku menutup mata ku dan membukanya setelah berdiam beberapa detik, Kurama yang sedang mengambil alih pikiran ku melakukan Handseal dan meletakan tangan kanan-nya kekening gadis tersebut.

" **Kai.."** Kurama berteriak dengan keras

Seketika kesadaran ku langsung kembali pada tubuh ku setelah Kurama menyudahi ritual nya.

" **Naruto, bawa lah gadis itu. Terserah mu membawanya kemana, mau kau bawa pulang atau rumah sakit atau kau menitipkannya pada panti asuhan."** Ucap Kurama dengan nada bercanda. **" Yang jelas kau bawa dia dari sini."**

Entah apa yang kupikirkan aku lalu membuat satu bunshin dan menyuruh dia untuk menggendong kearah apartemenku, mungkin gadis ini dapat megihlangkan rasa kesepianku nantinya.

Tak lama aku dan bunshin ku melompati perumahan akhirnya aku sudah tiba didepan apartemenku, membuka kuncinya dan membawa masuk gadis tadi kekamarku lalu meletakannya diranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Melepaskan teknik bayangan ku, lalu langsung berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh kotor ku, setelah itu aku makan, lalu belajar kembali dari gulungan yang aku pinjam dan tidur di sofa setelah semua itu.

 _[ Skip ]_

Tak terasa waktu terus berlalu dengan cepat, setelah seminggu saat kejadian di komplek Uchiha dan menemukan gadis yang tengah terbaring diranjangku, aku terus berlatih dengan giat bahkan latihan kontrol chakraku saat ini telah sampai pada berlari diatas air terjun dan untuk besok aku akan memasuki tahap yang terakhir untuk latihan kontrol chakra.

Tapi pikiran ku akhir-akhir ini selalu berkecimpung dengan gadis yang saat ini kutatap, entah kenapa perasaan ku seakan takut kehilangan-nya padahal akupun belum mengenal gadis ini. Aneh, pikir ku.

Karena perut ku sudah mulai lapar aku pun berjalan turun kearah dapur untuk membuat ramen instan, aku memakan nya dengan hikmat sebelum sebuah suara mengintruksiku. " Di-dimana aku.."

Aku langsung menoleh kearah tangga dan kulihat gadis yang kurawat selama ini tengah berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya karena pusing dan memegang dinding untuk menahan keseimbangan-nya.

 _Sreet_

Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah gadis itu untuk menahan tubuhnya yang akan jatuh. " Kau tak apa-apa, onee-san..!?" Tanya ku

Aku memapahnya menuju meja makan dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. " Aku akan mengambilkan air minum dulu, nee-san."

Aku langsung berlari kedapur dan mengambil segelas air dan memberikan-nya pada gadis tadi.

Gluk.. Gluk.. Gluk..

Dia meminum air tersebut dengan cepat hingga habis dan mendesah nikmat sesaat lalu meletakan gelas kosong itu diatas meja makan.

" Etto Onee-san, apa yang terjadi pada mu...!?"

Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya pada saat aku menanyakan hal itu, perlahan aku mendengar suara isakan darinya dan air mata pun tampak menetes jatuh ke meja makan.

" Hiks.. Itachi-kun.. Hiks.."

Dia terus saja menangis dan sambil beberapa kali memanggil nama ' Itachi ', mungkin dia adalah seorang yang berarti baginya pikirku. Beberapa menit kemudian ia masih saja menangis hingga tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya dan menempatkan kening ku keningku pada bahunya. " Tenanglah onee-san, aku disini siap menjadi tempat bersandarmu." Ucap ku lirih

Gadis itu diam untuk sesaat lalu kedua tangannya memeluk ku dengan erat dan tangisnya pun pecah. " Huuaa..."

Tak lama tangisnya pun berhenti dan pelukannya pun melemah, ku beranikan menatap matanya dan aku lihat mata sembab itu tengah terpejam, mungkin ia kelelahan pikirku.

Aku membawanya kembali kekamarku dan menidurkan nya disana, aku menyelimutinya dan pergi kebawah untuk belajar seperti biasa.

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Rheren – Chan**

 **Title : Protector or Destroyer**

 **20 mei 2018**

 **Warning !**

 **Typo berserakan, Gaje, Masih belajar, OOC, Godlike!Naru, OP!Naru Smart!Naru, MinaKushi!Alive, Doujutsu!Naru, Alur berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan-nya**

 **Note : Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung mohon dimaafkan. Author harap setelah membaca chapter ini Senpai sekalian sudi mereview walaupun hanya ' next ' yang akan kalian tulis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Aku tak kesepian lagi**

Tak terasa malam berlalu cepat, aku dapat mendengar burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdu membuat ku langsung bangit dari tidurku dan mendudukan pantatku di sofa untuk sesaat.

Aku menatap heran selimut yang ku pegang saat ini, aku kan tak memakai selimut semalam pikirku. Sesaat setelah itu hidung ku langsung disapa oleh seseuatu aroma yang enak, aku langsung sadar bahwa ini adalah aroma makanan yang baru saja matang, aku langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju dapur untuk mengetahui siapa yang memasak.

Firasat ku ternyata benar, saat ini gadis yang aku tolong beberapa waktu yang lalu tengah tersenyum manis pada ku sambil meletakan dua mangkuk ramen diatas meja.

" Maaf ya, memakai dapurmu seenak nya saja.." Ujarnya minta maaf pada ku

Apa-apaan itu, semua beban yang aku lihat semalam padanya tiba-tiba lenyap saat ini, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya tapi syukurlah dia cepat baikan, pikirku. " Tidak apa-apa kok nee-san, terimakasih ya onee-san karena mau memesak untuk ku."

Dia melangkah kearah ku sambil memasang senyum diwajah manisnya. " Seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih pada mu, karena kamu telah menolongku." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan tersenyum lembut

Hangat sekali, pikirku. Aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan ini dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini, jadi keputusan ku untuk membawa dia kerumah merupakan langkah yang tepat.

Aku membalas senyuman-nya yang lembut itu. " Bagaimana kedaanmu, Onee-san..!?" Tanyaku

" Aku sudah baikan kok, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku ya, etto.."

" Naruto, nama ku Naruto Onee-chan.."

" Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Naru-chan."

 _Blus_

Pipiku langsung memerah saat mendengar panggilan gadis didepan ku ini. Naru-chan, itu sangat memalukan dettabayo.. pikirku.

" Onee-san jangan memanggilku seperti itu, sangat memalukan tau." Ucap ku

" Hihi.. ok, aku akan memanggilmu Naru-kun saja." Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan ku kearah meja makan. " Mari kita sarapan dulu Naru-kun."

" Tapi aku belum, mandi.."

" Ok deh, kalau begitu aku tunggu ya."

Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh kecil ku, tak butuh waktu lama aku kembali kemeja makan. Tapi sebelum aku duduk aku melihat sosok yang ku panggil onee-san.

Tatapan-nya kembali menyendu kearah bawah, aku yang melihatnya juga ikut sedih. Ya karena aku juga merasakan sakit bagaimana aku kehilangan keluargaku walaupun kasus yang dialami nee-san jauh berbeda dengan ku, tapi tetap saja aku ngerti bagaimana perasaan-nya saat ini.

Aku berjalan menghampiri meja makan itu tanpa disadari oleh onee-san.

 _Sreet_

Aku menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya. " Ayo kita makan onee-san."

Dia tampak terkejut akan kehadiran ku. " Eh.. apa sudah selesai mandinya..!?"

" Tentu saja, Onee-san."

" Kok masih bau ya.." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda

" Ehehe.. sabun mandi ku habis, jadinya aku tak menyabun deh..!?"

" Ooh.. pantesan..!" Ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

" Sudahlah onee-san, jangan dipikirkan lagi tentang kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa onee-san."

" Eh.. kamu menyadarinya ya.." Ucapnya dengan menyengir " Oh iya, apakau tinggal disini sendirian Naru-chan..! mana orang tua mu..!?"

Aku langsung terkejut saat iya menanyakan orang tua ku, aku hanya memaksakan senyuman ku dan menjawab seadanya. " Orang tua ku juga sudah meninggal onee-san, untung saja hokage-jiji masih mau membantu kehidupanku."

" Souka.. maaf ya telah membuatmu bersedih, Naru-chan."

" Tidak apa-apa kok, oh iya setelaah ini onee-san tinggal dimana, kalau onee-san mau onee-san bisa tinggal disini bersama ku. Ya tentu saja itu terserah onee-san.." Ucap ku makin lirih

" Baiklah, aku mau kok Naru-chan. Sekarang anggap saja aku kakak kandung mu, Naru-chan."

" Benarkah..." Kataku dengan wajah sumringah. " Baiklah, tapi Naru belum tau nama onee-san."

" Ehehe.. aku lupa mengenalkan nama ku ya.." Ucap nya dengan tersenyum hangat. " Nama ku adalah Uchiha Izumi."

 _Flashback ( end )_

Sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama Izumi-nee, dia orang nya penyayang sekali. Walaupun kami hanya saudara angkat tapi dia menyayangi ku seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Aku juga mengatakan pada jiji bahwa nee-san adalah salah satu dari anggota Uchiha yang selamat, sehingga ia memfasilitasi apartemen kami menjadi dua kamar.

Oke sekian dulu dari cerita masa lalu ku, karena aku keasyikan melamun jam pulang akademi pun telah tiba.

Pov Off

" Baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap untuk tes kelulusan besok..!? Tanya Iruka

" Sudah sensei.." Teriak semua murid kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke

" Kalau begitu, jangan sampai ada yang terlambat besok, sampai ketemu lagi." Ucap Iruka dan melangkah kearah pintu

Narutopun yang melihat Iruka telah pergi juga ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan dengan santai kearah pintu. Mungkin dia akan sedikit berlatih karena Izumi lagi menjalankan misi dari Hokage, jadi ia berniat pulang agak telat nanti.

 _[ Skip ]_

Saat ini Naruto tengah mengadu taijutsunya bersama Kurama di training ground tempat ia biasa latihan bersama Izumi. Karena Izumi sedang pergi terpaksa Naruto harus latihan sendiri yang ditemani bunshinnya.

Naruto berlari kearah Kurama ( Bunshin Naruto ) dan menyerang Kurama dengan tinjuan yang sudah dialiri chakra, Kurama menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkis pukulan kuat Naruto tersebut.

Naruto saat ini sudah sedikit menguasai chakra Yin & Yang, yang diajarkan Kurama padanya tiga tahun yang lalu membuat Naruto saat ini dengan leluasa menciptakan jutsu Rank-S dengan mudah.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga bisa sesuka hatinya mengontrol output chakra yang ia perlukan saat bertarung. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, ia memompa chakranya untuk menambah demage serangan serta kecepatan yang ia miliki.

 _Kretek..._

Kurama tak mau ketinggalan dengan Naruto, ia juga secara besar-besaran meningkatkan output chakranya hingga mengimbangi Naruto sehingga tanah yang ia pijak bersama Naruto hancur dan tercipta kawah berdiameter lima dengan mereka berdua pusat-nya.

Naruto melempar senyum remeh pada Kurama. " Hn, nee Kurama kita keluarkan semua kemampuan kita saat ini juga." Tantang Naruto

" **Apa kau yakin, tempat ini akan hancur lho."**

" Hehe, iya juga ya." Kata Naruto sambil menurunkan tekanan chakranya.

Melihat Naruto sudah menurunkan tekanan chakranya Kurama tentu saja juga mengikuti Naruto, ia juga menurunkan intensitas chakranya dan melompat menjauh dari Naruto.

" Kalau begitu kita adu taijutsu tanpa menggunakan chakra sedikit pun.." Tantang Naruto kembali

" **Hn, sepertinya menarik."**

Kurama dan Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang, dalam sekejab mereka sudah melakukan adu pukulan, kecepatan yang sangat tak wajar bagi bocah dua belas tahun tapi dengan latihan giat dan keras yang ia jalani dari enam tahun yang lalu apalagi langsung dilatih oleh bijuu terkuat dunia, tak ada yang musthil baginya.

 _Swush.._

Pukulan yang sama-sama kuat itu beradu mengakibatkan adanya hempasan angin yang ringan dari dua pukulan itu. Naruto lalu mengayunkan kaki kanan-nya untuk menendang pelipis kiri Kurama tapi dengan mudah ditahan oleh Kurama menggunakan tangan kirinya. Kurama lalu melompat kebelakang dan mengambil jarak yang cukup dengan Naruto, Naruto tentu tak memberi kesempatan pada Kurama untuk menyerang dia lalu melesat kearah Kurama dan kembali mengayunkan pukulan tangan kanan pada Kurama yang dihindari dengan mudah oleh Kurama.

Kepalan tangan kanan Naruto melewati sisi kanan Kurama memukul udara kosong, lalu tangan kiri Naruto bergerak dengan cepat kearah dagu Kurama. Kurama hanya menarik sedikit kepalanya kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan dadakan tersebut, tak ingin terus menerus terpojok Kurama pun melayangkan tendangan kaki kanan kearah Naruto membuat Naruto harus bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari tendangan keras tersebut.

 _Swush..._

Hempasan angin kembali tercipta saat tendangan kuat Kurama tak mengenai targetnya. Kurama tersenyum tipis saat jinchurikinya sudah tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang benar-benar kuat. **" Gaki dengan kekuatan mu yang saat ini, mungkin nanti kita akan berlatih cara mengendalikan chakra ku sepenuhnya."** Kata Kurama

" Benarkah, jadi kapan kita akan mulai berlatih..!?"

" **Setelah kau berhasil menguasai teknik tingkatan pertama dari Doujutsu mu itu."**

" Hn, Bukan kah aku sudah bisa membaca gerakan musuh tujuh detik lebih cepat."

" **Kemampuan maksimal dari matamu itu adalah membaca gerakan musuh sepuluh detik lebih awal, jadi kau harus mencapai hal itu terlebih dahulu."**

" Souka, tapi tentu saja hal itu mustahil ku latih selama dua bulan dan mungkin aku memerlukan waktu selama empat bulan untuk mencapainya.

" **Tentu saja, ku pikir setelah kau keluar dari desa saja untuk melatih mengendalikan chakra ku, Gaki."**

" Hn, bakilah."

" **Gaki, apa kau akan meninggalkan kakak angkat mu pada saat perjalanan mu yang diperintahkan oleh kakek tua itu..!?"**

" Aku tak mungkin melibatkan onee-san untuk itu, aku tak ingin membiarkan nya dalam bahaya. Jadi aku akan pergi keluar desa setelah aku membuat suatu kebohongan terlebih dahulu."

" **Hn, apapun keputusan yang akan kau ambil aku akan mendukungmu Gaki."** Kata Kurama melunakan postur tubuhnya. **" Kalau begitu sampai disini saja latihan kita hari ini."**

 _Poft.._

Bunshin Naruto lenyap menjadi asap, Naruto menatap langit yang mulai kuning menandakan hari sudah mau malam. " Onee-san, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menyayangi mu.."

 _[ Skip ]_

Pagi yang indah untuk ujian kelulusan murid akademi nantinya, di kamar sebuah apartemen sederhana terdapat seorang pria umur dua belas tahun yang lagi tertidur dengan pulasnya, ia tak menyadari saat ini tangan-nya tengah mengelus paha yang terekpos sang kakak yang berdiri di samping ranjang nya.

" Ini memang halus." Igau Naruto

Terlihat sang kakak kini tengah jengah akan sifat adik angkatnya ini, sifat yang susah bangun seperti biasanya.

" Hei, Naru-chan bangunlah.."

" Tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Rasanya memang lembut ditangan ku."

Jengah dengan reaksi Naruto, Izumi pun mulai berteriak. " Hei, Otouto bangunlah."

Naruto tak menunjukan reaksi untuk bangun, ia malah menarik Izumi mendekat padanya dan mengelus paha Izumi dengan pipinya. " Ya, ini memang lembut."

Izumi yang mendapat perlakuan Naruto itu mulai marah, dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menghantamkan kepelipis sang adik. " Dasar adik, mesum.."

Duaak..

" Aaaaaarrgghh..."

Suara teriakan Naruto menggema hingga burung-burung yang hinggap diatap apartemen Naruto beterbangan karena ketakutan.

 **xxXxx**

Saat ini di meja makan terlihat Naruto memasang ekspresi cemberut sambil mengelus pelipisnya yang lebam. " Seharusnya nee-san tak memukul ku dengan kuat begini.. " Keluh Naruto

Sang kakak hanya memasang ekspresi ramah sambil terus menyuap makanannya dengan tenang. " Huft.. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan nya, lagi pula kau-."

Perkataan Izumi langsung terpotong karena Naruto mengunci mulut Izumi dengan mencubitnya. Tentu saja langsung ditepis oleh Izumi dengan ekspresi kesal. " Heiii.."

" Dasar kau harus sopan pada ku.." Bentak Izumi

" Aku tak akan sopan pada gadis yang kasar.." Balas Naruto dengan sengit

Tatapan Izumi kian tajam pada Naruto begitu pula dengan Naruto, jengah akan keadaan ini Naruto mulai memotong telur mata sapinya dan mengambil bagian putihnya saja lalu meletakannya pada piring Izumi. " Kalau begitu aku minta maaf nee-san ku yang cantik."

Izumi hanya tersenyum lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto tapi Izumi memberikan bagian kuning telurnya pada Naruto. " Permintaan maafmu aku terima adikku tersayang."

" Hn, aku heran.." Kata Naruto menggantung

" Heran kenapa..!?"

" Heran karena nee-san akhir-akhir ini menjadi pribadi yang kasar."

" Uhuk-uhuk.." Izumi langsung tersedak dengan pernyataan Naruto

Naruto memberikan ir putih pada Izumi dan langsung diteguk Izumi dengan cepat. " Itulah kenapa sampai saat ini kau itu masih menjomblo, Onee-san."

Jleb

" Bruuu..." Izumi menyemburkan air tadi kewajah Izumi setelah Naruto mengatakan ia masih jomblo pada umurnya kedelapan belas tahun ini. " Huuuaa..."

Naruto tak menghiraukan tangisan kakaknya, ia terus saja menyuapi makanannya hingga habis.

 **xxXxx**

Setelah selesai makan Naruto pun pamit kepada Izumi, karena hari ini merupakan hari dimana dia akan menjadi Genin, dengan wajah sedatar temboknya Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menuju akademi.

Saat ini Naruto memakai jacket berwarna hitam berkerah tinggi dengan resleting dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kaos putih sebagai dalaman. Sedangkan untuk celana ia memakai celana berwarna hitam selutut dengan sepatu ninja warna hitam sebagai alas kakinya. Rambut kuningnya yang panjang

Tak lama berjalan Naruto pun telah tiba didepan gerbang akademi. Memasukan kedua tangan-nya kesaku jacketnya, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang kearena ujian diadakan. Sesampainya Naruto disana, dapat terlihat para murid yang berdiri di tepi lapangan dengan berbaris rapi disana. Pada bagian atas lapangan terdapat deretan kursi penonto yang berjejer disana, tentu saja kursi tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh orang tua dari peserta didik akademi ini.

Naruto juga dapat melihat kursi dewan juri yang terdiri dari beberapa tetua klan ternama di Konoha serta diikuti empat petinggi Konoha termasuk Sandaime dan yang pasti Minato selaku Hokage masa kini juga ada ditempat dengan didampingi Kushina dan seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang selalu menatap kearahnya dari tadi.

Naruto tak memperdulikan anak kecil tersebut, ia lalu masuk kebarisan dan ikut menungu instruksi dari juri yang mengawasi ujian ini.

Tak menunggu lama bagi Naruto, Iruka muncul dan memulai ujian kelulusan tersebut. " Sekarang dengarkan aku. Hari ini kalian akan melakukan ujian kelulusan setelah kelian belajar diakademi ini, keluarkan semua kemampuan kalian agar dapat menjadi Genin nantinya."

" Haiii... Sensei."

" Kalian harus bisa melempar sepuluh kunai dan lima buah shuriken, membuat bunshin, melakukan henge dan kawarimi dan akhiri dengan jurus apapun yang kalian kuasai." Sambung Iruka

" Hai.. Sensei.."

" Bagus, bisa kita mulai Hokage-sama." Tanya Iruka dengan hormat pada Minato

" Silahkan, Iruka."

" Baik, sekarang mari kita mulai."

 **.**

[ Skip. Sama seperti Canon ]

" Baik, sekarang Uchiha Sasuke.."

Sasuke pun maju kepodium dengan wajah angkuh, ia lalu mengambil sepuluh kunai dan lima shuriken yang telah disediakan panitia.

" Kau bisa memulainya, Sasuke." Instruksi Iruka

Sasuke menarika nafasnya dan melemparkan sepuluh kunai dan lima shuriken tersebut, hasilnya.. Sembilan kunai tepat sasaran, Lima buah kunai tepat sasaran, Berhasil membuat satu bunshin, Henge menjadi Itachi, berhasil melakukan kawarimi, dan diakhiri dengan _( Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu )_.

Para juri jelas terkejut bahwa Sasuke mampu melakukan jutsu elemen api tingkat C, tapi untuk seorang Uchiha itu hal yang lumrah pikir mereka.

" Selanjutnya Nara Shikamaru.."

Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar dan masuklah seorang pria dengan ikat rambut seperti nanas dengan tampang bosan. Ia langsung saja mengambil kunai dan shuriken dan memulai ujian-nya tanpa instruksi Iruka, Iruka sendiri hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah anak didiknya yang satu itu. Shikamaru berhasil melempar kunai dengan enam yang tepat sasaran dan tiga untuk shurike, berhasil membuat bunshin, henge menjadi shukaku, kawarimi dengan baik dan diakhiri dengan jutsu klan Nara, dan langsung berjalan keluar menghiraukan tatapan marah semua dewan juri tapi shikaku menanggapinya dengan senyum bangga.

" Hah... Selanjutnya Namikaze Menma."

Menma berhasil melempar tepat sasaran semua kunai dan shuriken-nya, melakukan Kagu Bunshin, henge menjadi ayahnya, melakukan kawarimi.

" Aku akan menunjukan pada kalian siapa itu anak Hokage.." teriak Menma dengan lantang sambil membuat satu bunshin

 _( Rasengan )_

Teriak Menma saat bunshin-nya telah selesai membentuk bulatan chakra yang berputar cepat di tangan kanan nya, ia lalu berlari kearah papan sasaran dan membenturkan tekniknya pada papan sasaran tersebut.

Duuaar

Papan sasaran tersebut langsung hancur beserta dinding tempat letaknya papan sasaran itu langsung tercipta kawah tiga puluh centimeter. Para juri dan semua penonton yang ada disana tersenyum bangga kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto maju kedepan podium dan mendesah bosan sesaat, ia lalu mengambil senjata apa yang ia perlukan di tempat panitia. Naruto menyelipkan semua kunai dan shuriken-nya pada sela-sela jarinya membuat semua orang terkejut, karena hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para Jonin yang berpengalaman.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan melompat tinggi, ia bermanuver sehingga kepalanya berada dibawah lalu melempar semua kunai dan shuriken-nya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Semua terkejut akan aksi Naruto, karena ia menargetkan dua kunai menancap ke masing-masing satu shuriken dan menancap dengan kuat dipapan target. Masih dalam keadaan terbalik di udara, Naruto lalu membuat satu bunshin , Naruto asli langsung melakukan henge dan menghilang dari podium tersebut, sedangkan bunshin-nya mendarat dengan asap yang langsung menutupinya seketika, ketika asap itu hilang terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam yang ada disana yang berarti Naruto telah berhasil melakukan henge.

" Untuk teknik spesialku aku tak memilikinya, jadi saya undur diri." Ucap gadis tersebut lalu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap

Semua menanggapinya dengan keheningan, hingga suara Iruka mengintruksi. " Baiklah, hasilnya akan diumum kan besok, jadi kalian boleh pulang untuk saat ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _T.B.C_

 _A/N : Maaf atas keterlambatan-nya, dan maaf atas kekurangan Fict saya. Ok saya akan langsung membahas tentang perkembangan fic saya hari ini, setelah memikirkan-nya dengan matang saya memutuskan untuk menskip saja masa-masa latihan Naruto dan akan membuatnya nanti dalam bentuk flashback._

 _Kajutan,, hihihi saya menghadirkan Izumi disini untuk menjadi orang paling dekat Naruto, hihihi bakal seru nih._

 _Ok kalau ada yang mau saran siapa guru pembimbing Naruto silahkan aja beri saran-nya akan saya terima kalau memang itu yang terbaik._

 _Mohon tinggalkan jejaknya ya, RnR..._

 _Jaa nee_


End file.
